To Claim the Heart
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: A prophecy tell of a child whose birth will decide the fate of the Covenant and the families involved. It also speaks of a woman born with Power. Marie Fowler has returned to Ipswich to ensure the Covenant holds, and to warn the others of Chase Collins' return. When the Sons of Ipswich are told of the prophecy and Claim night, one Son will fight for her. Who will succeed? Pogue/OC
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the worlds in which I write about...I just mess with the character's lives**

**So don't sue me!**


	2. Prologue

**AN: So here is another new story. As you've probably noticed, I'm branching out from my Twilight and Harry Potter fandoms. I've watched way too many movies and my imagination has run wild. Let me know what you think of these other stories. Criticism is welcome, hate is not so watch what you say please and thank you.**

**Here we go...**

**Prologue: The Prophecy**

Power has always been selective in who it choose to bestow its gifts upon. It chooses people it believes will use the gift wisely and without cruelty. However Power does make mistakes and five families of the small community of Ipswich would bear the consequences of that mistake.

The five families that would make up the Covenant had once been friends, but as Power began to make itself known in each of them, jealousy began to breed. The elder sons were the first to be granted to gift of Power, with smaller amounts of Power going to other siblings. The pattern was always the same in each child. A small bit of it would manifest around the age of thirteen, then the gift would fully become a part of them at the age of eighteen. Unfortunately it took a few sons to realize the price they would pay for Power. One family nearly died out because of it. After turning eighteen, excessive use of Power would age the user greatly. Finally, the five of the Covenant wrote down the laws, in hopes that no more would die because of this gift.

It was during the famed Salem witch trials that the jealousy between the families began to become evident. One family, the Putnams, were the cause of all of this. The head of their family, John Putnam, wanted the other four families and himself to use their Power to control those that were ungifted. The other four families refused, but did nothing to prevent him using his Power to harm others. It was only when the many daughters of the village began to make accusations of witchcraft that they did something about it. If one of them was accused, the others would not be spared for long.

Witch hunters came to their village quickly, but once told that the matter of John Putnam would be taken care of personally, the hunters merely went on to the women being accused of witchcraft. John Putnam had done the one thing the other families had forbidden: he had dragged innocents into his fight with them and there was nothing the other families could do to save them.

A council was convened and John Putnam was put on trial. Many testified against him, the most damning being Goody Pope, the wife of recently deceased Councilman Pope. Her advanced pregnancy gave evidence in itself of John Putnam's demonic seduction, though she never actually said that he was the father. To do so would condemn her to exile. Others came forward and even his own wife came forward and testified against him. The final nail in his coffin was his own testimony. He told the council that he would not change and he would continue to harm others in his quest for Power.

As the council of the four remaining families 'deliberated' his fate, one councilman noticed a strange figure standing in the shadows. It was a woman, that much he could see, but that was all. He could sense something else from her. He sensed Power. He was surprised, since none of the women in any of their families had ever shown any hint of having Power. He put his musings to the side as he discussed Putnam's fate. There really wasn't any point in discussing it, but since there were non family members in the room, they had to make the trial seem official.

Councilman Danvers, Parry, Garwn and Simms stood and made their decision. John Putnam was sentenced to death by burning. He was dragged outside where a stake was already waiting. As the council of the Covenant walked behind him, Councilman Danvers walked over to the woman in the shadows. As the others walked out she spoke. Her words would haunt the rest of the Covenant for years to come. Her role in the Covenant would only be known to one, but her family would decide the fate of the Covenant in a battle of the heart. Her prophecy would speak of an old ritual and a child conceived from that ritual.

_A secret of the covenant will decide our fate_

_a child conceived out of love or hate._

_One of the Sons must she with Power choose_

_Or everything they all will lose._

Only one knew the secret of the Covenant, and he would keep that secret until the prophecy came into existence. His heir would reveal who this woman with Power was, because she would reveal it to him. He could only hope that she would not be chased by hate, and thereby doom the Covenant to death for all time.


End file.
